When the Hunter Met the Lionheart
by Dorminchu
Summary: ...Things got complicated, to say the least. A reinterpretation of the events leading up to and beyond Chapter 34 of the manga. onesided!Bertholdt/Annie, Eren/Annie. Jean/Mikasa, if you squint. Rated M for non – explicit sexual themes, profanity, and some violence.
1. Exoneration

**When the Hunter Met the Lionheart**

_Chapter One: Exoneration (Redux!)_

* * *

The year was 1844.

The two men showed up on a sunny day in June, clad in garments too plain to be royals, but too fine to be civilian wear. The first was older and small of stature, with black hair and dark, beady eyes. He much resembled a crow. The second was larger, quiet and sullen, and looked to be a few years younger than his companion. Annie had no clue as to what they wanted, but they gave off an air that kept her on the alert.

"Hello, sir. May we have a word with you?" The first began, and his voice was calm and as thin as his figure.

Her father was less than keen to entertain the discussion.

"Sorry. I'm not interested." He made to close the door. The thin man gave a subtle nod, and his companion reached forward and caught the door in mid-swing.

"I _insist_ ― I'll have but a few minutes of your time."

Her father regarded the pair for a moment before he threw a sharp look to her. The message was clear: _Stay inside._

Annie stepped into the house and he moved past her, closing the door in his stead. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door and strained to listen. She could make out her father's voice.

"What do you want, then?"

Annie could practically feel the other man's smile in his tone.

"_Well, _Mister Leonhardt, we've come to your house because we believe your daughter has potential." Her father remained imperturbable.

"For what, exactly?"

"For great things. We've heard quite a few tales from the locals."

There was a pause.

"I've no interest." Her father said coldly.

"On the _contrary_, Mister Leonhardt, I think you'll find this to be an offer you can't refuse." The thin man's voice was cordial, but there was a danger lurking beneath his words. "We'll be back to run some tests next week. Your contribution is much appreciated."

They left shortly afterwards. Annie scrambled out of the way as the door opened again.

"Who were they?" She asked.

Her father shook his head.

"I don't know."

And she knew that was the end of that.

* * *

The same men did not return again; however, true to their word, it was a week later that another pair came back. The first was not noteworthy, studying her movements with quiet precision. The second man was a little more ordinary, brown haired, sporting a thin beard and dressed in a suit that displayed the beginnings of shabbiness, surveying the surroundings over thin spectacles, exuding a hint of warmth.

They conducted multiple tests over the course of two weeks. Agility, aptitude, endurance and the like.

So she ran. She fought. She demonstrated her techniques.

She could tell they were impressed as they discussed this with her father and left soon after.

"They've accepted you into their organization." He stated.

Annie did not fully understand the reason for his lack of enthusiasm until later.

* * *

Five days later, her life changed.

Annie woke to see moonlight shining through the window, illuminating a figure by her bedside. She looked up into the face of her father, obscured in shadow.

"This is the day." He said. "Get yourself ready, and we'll go."

She nodded. He left her without further information. Then again, Annie thought, that was not so unusual. What bothered her was his anxiety.

They departed from their home under cover of darkness, and walked down one of the main paths from their village. After a few minutes, and to Annie's surprise, they veered right off the path, moving directly through the forest until they came into a clearing. A carriage waited. The horse pulling it was black and hardy.

Her father broke the silence. "Do you remember the men who came a few months ago?" She nodded. At this, the man seemed to weaken, as if wishing he did not have to explain whatever he was concealing.

"Those folks are part of a group of people that can protect you." Annie stared at him.

"Protect me from what?" She asked. Her father took his time in responding.

"From the rest of us." He said finally.

She was quiet again.

"I was wrong about them, child." There was a quaver in his voice. "You must understand, I had no choice."

He was frightened.

"…Father?"

The man made a strange noise, quiet and strained. Slowly he faced her, dropping to his knees to take her by the shoulders.

"I won't ask you to forgive me for what I've brought upon you. Mankind will never understand what you are. They will hate you for it. But I swear that I will be on your side." His voice was cracking as he took her hand in his. "They told me there would be others like you. Other children. I want to think I've raised you to be able to handle yourself."

She was suddenly aware of a small object, cold and heavy in her palm. _The ring._

Now he was holding her, unresponsive in his arms, mumbling over and over that he was _sorry_.

"Promise you'll come back to me."

The driver was in no hurry to escort her. He was probably used to these kinds of send-offs.

* * *

Once situated within the camp, her training began.

Seven months of preparation. Seven months of learning how to Shift, how to incorporate the blade in Father's ring into a fail-safe trigger and, above all, additional military instruction. They called it Turnen*.

During this period, she was approached by a couple of older Shifters. A boy by the name of Reiner Braun had made the mistake of trying to reach out to her, whereupon she ensured he would regret his decision by sending him hurtling over her shoulder, breaking his hand for good measure in the process. To her surprise and supreme anger, he had seemed greatly amused by this, and she was only grudgingly conscious of his mentioning her as "the new kid" at dinner.

Another boy, tall and dark haired, approached her the next day. He was a little more wary of her as he spoke.

"You're Annie, I take it? Reiner mentioned you yesterday." She did not acknowledge him.

"He can be a bit...direct." He smiled. "When you've known him as long as I have, it's really not that shocking." She felt him sit next to her. "I'm Bertholdt, by the way." He added.

She allowed him a glance, but nothing more.

* * *

The highlight of her experience occurred a month after her enlistment.

She was escorted to a separate building. The room was not unlike the rest of their dwellings; simple and comprised mainly of wood. A man stood over a table with his back turned to her, but she could not see what he was doing. As he turned around, she noticed he wore spectacles.

"Leonhardt, is it?" She blinked in surprise, and the man smiled. "My name is Doctor Jaeger. You might remember me from your examination a few days ago."

Annie did not reply. This was her practice, fortified by her father's betrayal and the awareness that the world was an enemy all its own. She merely watched as the man withdrew a syringe from his coat and filled it with a translucent liquid.

"This is something we give all the new recruits." He explained. "If you would hold out your arm for me."

The effects of this injection were soon apparent.

First came the heat. She was too hot, far too hot. Her skin burned, tinged pink. When she bolted from the room in a blind panic despite the doctor's protests and threw herself into the river, her body emitted profuse amounts of steam. She stared down at herself, trembling.

_What have they done to me!?_

Just then, the doctor caught up with her.

"It's alright!" He cried. "Your temperature will stabilize eventually! Calm yourself, it'll help speed up the process!"

She tried this. Annie found that he was right. The steam ceased, and she was left with thin burns all over her flesh, but otherwise, she seemed to have returned to some semblance of normalcy.

But the worst was yet to come.

Soon after this she was wracked with hellish pain. The heat returned to her, as well as a sensation like hundreds of tiny shards of glass sewn inside her body. She was pulled from where she had collapsed upon the riverbank and escorted to one of the dorms, where she curled up on the mattress, quivering like a wounded animal, teeth clamped down on her sleeve to try and stifle her pitiful noises.

The doctor watched her grimly, accompanied by the two who had assisted her. "I'm afraid this is all part of the process." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, child. This should pass by tomorrow."

Annie made another strangled noise.

The pain ebbed, slowly and agonizingly through the night. It was not until the late afternoon that she was stable enough to learn who had helped her.

It was here that she, Bertholdt and Reiner started on their way to become real friends.

* * *

At the end of these seven months, she was called by their superiors. She arrived, alone and more than suspicious at the abruptness of this assembly. Bertholdt and Reiner were already there. Reiner looked just as confused as she felt.

But this was only temporary, as they were soon informed that they were to undertake a mission.

_"Find the Coordinate, and return."_

The Coordinate, as they soon learned, was a way to control Titans. Doctor Jaeger had been instrumental in creating this ability.

This was all they were told.

* * *

The next day, chaos reigned. The Titans, the creatures of nightmares, had broken through Wall Maria.

Annie knew that this was only part of the plan; Bertholdt and Reiner were absent from the proceedings for the majority of the day.

But then the Titans broke into their camp as well. They were the elite. They were masters, they were Titan-Shifters, and they were completely unprepared for such a breach.

To call it a massacre would be an understatement.

She was one of the fortunate few who fled to the fields where Bertholdt and Reiner met up with her. Together, they worked for two years, always wondering about the Coordinate. Who had it? How would they transport it back?

For two years, they had no answers, and no one to turn to but each other. At the end of this period, the trio entered into the Military Academy.

* * *

It was upon the second year of their enlistment that Annie was actually introduced to the boy ― though perhaps introduced was not the proper word. In truth, she had more or less sent him sprawling. He had not strictly been asking for it, but he had been in close enough proximity to Reiner, and Reiner had _definitely_ been asking for it. Once both had been sufficiently dealt with, she straightened up, slightly winded.

Eren commented upon her technique, and when she told him it didn't matter anyway he stared at her, apparently unable to comprehend the fact that the entire process was, in her opinion, quite unnecessary. A small part of her found his naiveté amusing.

As the hours passed and tedium settled in, she took to studying him. He was easy to read, even easier to defeat and astonishingly hot–headed. This ensured her a steady stream of takedowns that became increasingly violent in accordance with her exasperation (overpowering the boy was ridiculously straightforward even without the enthusiastic whoops of their fellow trainees). But what the boy lacked in skill was made up for in a near inexhaustible source of tenacity and a cheerful disposition, which was surprising considering the amount of times he was bested none too gracefully by her hand.

It was not long after this string of defeats that she realized he _wanted_ to learn from her; and his exuberance, once annoying, now became insufferable, but if she was fiercely determined to deny him, he was just as determined to be trained, and by the end of the fourth session out in the field Annie found that she had little incentive to keep this game up. Perhaps if she humored him, he would be satisfied, learn to take a hint and leave her be.

To her increased dismay, this act of grudging acceptance on her part only seemed to spur him on to try even harder, and as hours became days she was slowly pressed to recognize that, reckless as he was, he was learning. It was not a groundbreaking change; she bested him more often than not, but trial and error had taught him to anticipate her blows. This was somewhat encouraging.

Annie wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had made notable progress, of course, and in a sense, she didn't need to; there was something in the way his eyes shone that told her that he understood quite plainly, whether she wanted him to or not.

Upon realizing this, Annie experienced a small twinge of annoyance and something else she could not bring herself to think about, then the urge to punch something; preferably Reiner, or him, for that matter. She did not _like _this boy. She could not afford to do so. Mina was a companion at most.

Yet he was different, inexplicably so.

He grinned triumphantly down at her, then gave a yelp of pain as she floored him.

* * *

The ensuing summer months brought with them a strange escalation of tension. Perhaps it was the uncertainty of the mission looming ahead, perhaps Reiner's observation of her unusual behavior. The siege of Wall Maria felt as if it had transpired ages ago, and yet knowing this did nothing to ease her nerves.

"Hey!" The call jerked from her thoughts. She inclined her head as a form of greeting.

"What do you want, Jaeger?" Eren grinned.

"Need a partner?" There was an ease of which he said this, and she found herself simultaneously fascinated and somewhat envious at the extent of his ignorance, willful or otherwise.

"Is there any particular reason you're asking me?" At this, the boy seemed to falter, and he took an abrupt and rather petulant interest with the forest on the outskirts of the training field. This brought on a burst of satisfaction that would have been childish in any other situation; here, it felt strangely warranted.

"I – I wanted to train." Eren said shortly. Annie smirked despite herself.

"Is that so?" He tore his gaze from the trees and glared at her, still flustered. She gave him a thin, fleeting but genuine smile in return. "All right." For a moment, Eren seemed to take in what she had just said, then he blinked.

"Oh."

"Unless you've changed your mind?" Annie went on.

"Ah–no!" He said hastily. This was all the encouragement she needed.

"Come on, then."

* * *

As the world around them died and the air became colder, reluctant curiosity blossomed into a strange and altogether disquieting fascination with the boy. Much to her annoyance, this newfound interest did not go unnoticed by her companions. But what else had she expected? The fascination lingered, unaddressed and unremitting, and was not given even the slightest acknowledgement until tonight, during which she was jolted from a particularly strange dream to find the ragged blanket wedged between her and her bunkmate, and a very ill – tempered Mina waiting for her on the other side. Her strained composure did little to hide the greater part of her exasperation as she hissed:

"You could just _tell _him, you know."

* * *

Late– night training was her idea; a product of crushing boredom and increasingly unjustifiable dreams. Fending through the darkened training field was an acceptable alternative. She was not afraid. Her father had taught her from a very young age that fear was not her master.

Annie allowed herself the privilege of disquiet, nothing more. She chose not to dwell upon the suggestion that her thoughts remained pertinaciously fixed upon the boy with the green eyes and an inclination towards reckless behavior that had long since earned him the moniker of "suicidal bastard".

He was just a boy, after all. The mantra served as a temporary diversion as she wound her way through the shadows.

_Just a boy_.

Her mistake came one November evening. She got him alone upon the field, lured upon the pretense of training. In all honesty, it really had started out as nothing more than that.

And then she kissed him. (She came down far too quickly; there was an audible _click _of teeth, and she pulled away with a muffled curse). He neither returned the kiss, nor pushed her away. Annie wondered whether he was simply too surprised to react. In their world, there was a very thin line separating typical sparring from something else entirely and she had not crossed it, no, she had bounded spectacularly over it. An awkward pause settled in the wake of this unsuccessful attempt.

"I didn't startle you?" She asked finally.

He glanced up at her, apparently taken aback by the question. Then he muttered: "Uh...no."

And though her expression remained impassive, her spirits soared. "Good." She leant back over him, relishing in the fact that for once, nothing would interrupt them.

* * *

As the bitter cold of winter approached, the weeks  
were a little less in doubt.

Regardless of the faintest trace of hope, it was this that marked the beginning of her descent.

For whatever small, promising instant they had shared was apparently for naught; it never went further and eventually Annie was forced, however begrudgingly, to conclude that Eren Jaeger was incapable of taking a hint, or else too hesitant to do so. Admitting this to herself brought nothing but a long – forgotten sting of burning disappointment, and the thought of Reiner's additional comments and Mina's apologetic smile only cemented that feeling.

So she found something in Bertholdt Hoover, and when the guilt returned to gnaw at her chest she simply told herself that this was a means to settling inconvenient urges; nothing more, nothing less. It was not necessarily _right_, but since when had that ever mattered?

It mattered because Bertholdt knew. He never said a word, never once gave the slightest inclination, but he looked at her and understood too much, understood that while he loved her and she needed to be loved, she did not love him. Yet he accepted this.

Of course, it was not long until it became clear that Eren had caught on. She did not question this new development, and likewise, he retained a determined silence in her presence. There was a sense of anger in his behavior, of confusion, and a host of other troublesome emotions, but above all there was resentment.

She cast a look of feigned concern his way, just to test his reaction. He shot her a particularly venomous glare in return, and she found herself thinking that this might have been humorous in any other situation. Now there was only grim satisfaction; indeed, she found his new behavior very reminiscent of his sister and her disapproving glances. Shortly after this thought occurred to her, Annie was struck with two sudden, equally reckless urges to either bring this revelation to his attention or to punch him.

She did neither of these things.

* * *

Nobody talked to her anymore. To be more precise, Mina had stopped talking to her. Of course, Annie never made it a point to converse with anyone; even so, this sudden dissolution of contact was not to be overlooked.

But she had done what Father had implored her to do.

_Mankind will never understand what you are._

It came as a surprise to no one that Reiner would be the one to bring up the issue.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to let this go if you want to have a chance at the top ten."

Of _course_ he would not have the clarity of mind to recall why they were here in the first place. She felt the anger boil in her, white-hot. Her appearance was unaffected save for the slight, unmistakable stiffening of her shoulders. If he was too confused within his own guilt to recognize this, then it was his loss.

"You're a soldier, aren't you?"

He really didn't remember anything, did he? She didn't look at Bertholdt for confirmation. She didn't need to. Reiner sighed heavily.

"Look, kid, I understand that you're having a rough time. But you've got to get your act togeth―"

Something snapped within her through a display of violence unseen in years. It was as if she was eleven again, and he had made the indefensible error of laying a friendly hand on her shoulder. She wheeled around, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him down with all her might into the table to a chorale of cries and gasps from the other cadets.

_They will hate you for it._

"Shut your mouth." She spat. Reiner grunted, seemingly unaffected by the blow, and more than anything else, thoroughly unimpressed.

The whole room was eerily silent. She would not bring herself to look at Bertholdt; she could feel their shocked gazes boring into her like knives. They were afraid of her, more so than they had been before, astounded by this anomalous display of emotion.

_Are you happy, Father? I've done exactly what you asked me to._

It was with bitter constitution that Annie Leonhardt recognized that she had lost control.

* * *

Eren sought her out one cold afternoon. The snow was spread thin across the grounds, retreating with the promise of warmer weather.

"Annie?"

She denied him the pleasure of words, as per usual. This had been going on for weeks, and she was already tired of it.

There was a pause in which he swore under his breath – a proverbial display of frustration. "What the hell do you want from me?" Thus challenged, she spoke her first real words to him.

"I wouldn't expect a boy like you to understand how I feel." Annie could not see his face, but she could sense the wound she had inflicted.

Why had she even involved herself with the boy? He was, in infinite ways, all that she was not: he was human, he was a fool, and his cause was one that would be forever in vain. And it was a greater mercy, she told herself, to ensure that he would not know the extent of their aims.

Presently, he gathered his nerve.

"Why waste your time with me, then?" She failed to form a retort. Regrettably, this was not lost on him. There was no need to look his way; she knew that he was waiting for a proper answer, _knew_ that he saw the little hitch in her movement.

He was too perceptive for his own good. It scared her. And fear was unacceptable.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_ _It would make all our lives easier._

She recovered quickly. "I've nothing to say to you." Evidently he understood the sentiment.

Once again, there came a pang. This time she forced herself to abandon it.

* * *

Soon enough, Trost came and went in a rush of massacred trainees, Titans and familiar faces, all trapped within grotesque poses of demise.

She and the others found their way to a lone rooftop where the rest of the trainees had gathered.

Among the names listed, Mina and Eren stood out. Though she remained expressionless, the loss was akin to the wrenching of a knife in her chest.

Mikasa Ackerman led the group onward to the Headquarters, overrun with Titans.

And it was this that heralded the arrival of the Rogue Titan.

It took several smaller Titans to detain the creature, and even then it did not collapse until every Titan in the vicinity had been killed.

A thick cloud of steam rose from the body as it disintegrated. Jean was all for abandoning the Titan and moving on, but a few of their comrades continued to watch as something – no, _someone_ burst from the nape. The steam rendered the person unidentifiable, but as seconds passed, it began to clear.

Before any of them could react, Mikasa bolted from the rooftop.

Minutes ticked by, then Armin and Jean followed. They soon returned, without their comrade, white–faced and speechless.

She watched the rest of the cadets tend to their savior. Mikasa held the unconscious boy in her arms, weeping openly. The Arlet boy knelt by her side.

Eren Jaeger, a Titan Shifter. One of them.

This changed everything.

Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances. Annie pretended not to notice the understanding cast in her direction.

* * *

Evening came, and the mass of corpses were laid in one, fetid, fly-ridden pile. The fire was lit and rose, burning. When the last of the embers had died, far away from the prying eyes and ears of the cadets, Reiner sprung the question: "So...did _you_ know?"

"No." said Bertholdt. "What about you, Annie?"

"I _didn't_." The last word was partially muffled through gritted teeth.

Bertholdt seemed to have heard exactly what he had been expecting.

"...Keep an eye on him, then." He sighed. "He could be a spy for all we know."

Annie looked incredulously at him. _A spy!? _How could this incompetent boy be a spy?

Even Reiner seemed dubious.

"Whatever he is," he said, "we should keep an eye on him." He turned to Annie. "You're enlisting into the Military Police?"

She nodded.

"Well then," he said, "that takes care of our problem, doesn't it?" Both of them stared at him. Reiner shrugged. "They don't give a damn about their members. It's perfect."

"And for all we know," Bertholdt lowered his voice, "Eren might know something about the Coordinate. He _is_ Doctor Jaeger's son, after all." With an air of resignation, Annie eventually replied.

"Right."

* * *

Several days later, Annie awoke within the dorm, alone, to the memory of more than a dozen casualties by her hand, and the fact that she had failed, once again, to keep tabs on the boy.

And she was going to be late.

The first few days of life in the Military Police had been dispiriting at best; the other soldiers either ignored her or asked stupid questions. The only indication of anything remotely promising came from an older boy by the name of Marlowe Freudenberg.

The all–too familiar tone of his words brought another twinge that she disregarded.

* * *

The morning sun strained to cast its light through the cover of clouds, grey and bloated. Below this, the people of Stohess District went about their business. Annie was stationed alongside Hitch at the market corner when the boy walked past. A sudden urge to take a second look struck her, and against her better judgment, she chanced a second glance at him. No sooner had she done this that he stopped, then looked back, green eyes wide with recognition, then relief.

Even with the civilian clothes he wore, realization came to her as a sickening swoop in the pit of her stomach. Annie glared furiously at him for a brief moment before determinedly turning her attention to the people traveling back and forth through the street. If Hitch had noticed this, she didn't say anything.

Why the Scouting Regiment would allow their greatest asset to wander the streets was a mystery to her: perhaps the prestige surrounding said organization was a complete farce, and their security was worse than that of the Military Police. Or perhaps he'd snuck out. Either way, the boy had seen her.

To her mingled shock and indignation, he began to make his way over to her.

Annie excused herself, ignoring the other girl's inquisitive remark as she let him follow her down one of the vacant alleyways and only turned around when she was quite sure they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was the same, perfected monotone, but her eyes betrayed the anger lurking beneath her usual façade of indifference. Eren appeared to be steeling himself. After a moment of silence, he replied:

"I came to talk."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint," Annie said frostily, "but I've nothing to say to you. Good day." She made to turn away, but he grasped her arm and she froze at the touch.

"Wait!" He moved to face her, taking hold of her shoulders as he did so. "_Listen_ to me, Annie." Eren hissed. "You're in danger." She paused, once again cold and stoic as she had been during their days as cadets.

"Is that so?"

He took advantage of her snide comment to answer. "The Scouts think you're the Female Titan." The once-dormant fear stirred in her chest. _How did he know this? _"They don't know where I've gone off to." He said quickly. "But the operation, the plan to capture you – it's tomorrow."

She regarded him with a certain skepticism he had long since grown accustomed to.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I trust you." His response was unflinching. She smiled thinly.

"How can you be so sure I _am_ trustworthy?"

"Well, you were never the best liar." Annie found she had nothing to come back with. Eren glanced back down the alley. They were still quite alone. Reassured, he leant closer, voice low, breath warm and wavering against her cheek. "If all else fails, I suppose they'll hand me over to the Military Police." This did not seem to faze her nearly as much as his next words. "If the Regiment can provide proof that I'm not a threat to mankind, they might reconsider." Her face drained of what little color it possessed.

"Proof?" Her mouth was dry. Eren nodded, taken aback by this uncharacteristic display of hesitation.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly.

_You_, she thought furiously. _You're the damn problem._

Annie read the concern in his eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing." She said simply. When he didn't look convinced, she added, "Nothing either of us can prevent." He could not know what she meant by this cryptic statement, but he understood her sentiment. Now she continued, ignoring the frantic cry of her wits to stop this madness before she did something irreparable. "We're betraying the very people we once swore our allegiance to, you know. What's your excuse?"

No amount of training could have prepared her for his response.

"I love you."

She was quiet for a long time. Then she blinked, and her pretense of indifference was dispelled. "You're a damn fool, then." She said, but her voice shook slightly, her eyes were strangely bright, and she did not seem remotely persuaded by her own words.

He shrugged, replied:

"You don't sound very convinced." Annie swore under her breath.

"...Shut up. You're ruining the moment." She muttered.

So he kissed her.

It was the first real contact they had shared in years. She did not respond at first, and he broke off.

"Annie–" He began, but she kissed him again.

"Whatever happens" —her fingers played restlessly with the collar of his jacket, entertaining the idea without actually going through the motion— "promise me you won't do anything stupid." He muttered an agreement, but she gripped his shoulders, and he pulled back. For a moment they regarded each other, and before the doubt could creep back in, she spoke.

"Your _word_, Eren."

"Yes." His tone was solemn.

She glanced down the alley as he had done, but they remained undisturbed, and she murmured: "Then we've got a few minutes."

Now he grinned.

Clothes were unbuttoned, but not discarded, and as the contact became more passionate she was driven up against the alleyway wall. The back of her jacket was quickly stained from the filthy surface, coated with decades of dirt and God knew what else. Annie retained just enough clarity to remind herself that this act of insubordination went against everything Father had taught her, betrayed the Mission, the Shifters, and all she had paid for in blood and countless years of loss―

And then he thrust against her pelvis and she made a sound halfway between a yelp and a snarl as she seized in his arms, fingers slipping briefly through his hair before clutching feverishly at his shirt in an attempt to hold on to something.

Perhaps this was his way of making up for lost time. Annie didn't care to ask. She had already given away too much with Hitch, with Mina Carolina and Marco Bodt, and yet it was this boy who would be the first and last person to truly understand. This act of acceptance struck real fear in her and for the first time in her life, it was undeniable. But there was another emotion; a momentary relief, a frantic, foolish, yet overwhelming desire to take this chance at temporary freedom from the Mission. Perhaps, she thought in her uncharacteristically giddy state, she could persuade him. He was a Titan-Shifter, after all.

He pushed a little more insistently this time, and her legs came around his waist, arms locked tight across his shoulders.

Shifter or not, the addition of the truth would only complicate things. Yet she had grown tired of waiting for something to click between them, and this was an opportunity. He did not need to understand what she was. Not yet. There would be time to explain, hours to elucidate. (Truthfully, she doubted he would be nearly as compliant as he was at present. The thought drew another flutter in her fevered chest, bitter and repentant and absurdly _happy_ all at once.)

There was a strange, vehement urge to guide him before he picked up on her stride and she was trembling uncontrollably between him and the soot-stained wall. Panting now, he nudged the fabric of her collar aside, sucked at the exposed flesh until she emitted an agitated string of rapid-fire swear words and feverish supplication. He obliged her all too willingly.

She didn't realize how close she actually was until she came with a breathless groan stifled between clenched teeth. He followed shortly afterward, supporting himself upon the wall, breath harsh and warm against her neck.

They parted. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled and he pulled her to him.

For a while there was naught but the sound of their breathing and a faint rawness along her back, but it was insignificant.

"You should go." She said quietly. "Don't want to keep them waiting." He drew back, and she began refastening her shirt; Annie could sense him watching her and wasn't quite sure how to feel despite the slight shiver that stirred through her.

"What about you?"

"I'll manage."

Eren was quiet for a long moment, as if weighing her response. Then he said:

"Annie?"

She looked up.

He took her by the shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, then was gone.

She watched him until he vanished around the corner. Hoping against hope that he would have the sense to try and make himself appear less suspicious, she did what she could to look reasonable and followed suit.

"What was that about?" Hitch asked immediately, when she rejoined her at their post. As with the rest of her prying inquiries, Annie gave no reply. Hitch eyed her curiously.

"...You look a bit different."

Annie continued to ignore her, but inside she thought, with a touch of smugness:

_You have no idea_.

* * *

She woke the next morning and realized she was going to be late, again. Not that it would matter much.

The events of the previous day were much a conspiracy; after all, none of her fellow MPs were aware of what was to come.

Annie permitted herself a small, private smile in the solitude of the empty dorm.

* * *

"You're finally awake!" Hitch proclaimed loudly. The rest of the assembled soldiers turned to watch her progress down the steps.

"You've been a bit lax in your duties as of late." Marlowe added. Annie ignored this, leant back against the wall, concentrating on the polished floorboards to avoid being blinded by the sun shining through the window.

"Sorry I didn't wake you," said Hitch, "but you tend to make pretty frightening faces when you're asleep, so..." She left it at that.

A thrill of dread surfaced in her at this statement. How long would it be before she was found out?

Marlowe made a noise of tired exasperation.

"She's a lost cause, Hitch."

Hitch rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest, you two." Another one of the soldiers spoke up. "She's the only one of us to have fought in Trost. I'm sure it takes a while to get over that."

Hitch grinned.

"Ah, so you like her already? I can't imagine what you'd see in her, though!"

"Funny you should mention that, Hitch, seeing as she's one of the only MPs to get in through actual talent, and there's only one way someone like _you_ could have gotten in."

"I'm not quite sure I understand you. Why don't you explain that last bit?" Hitch retorted, now distinctly waspish.

"Shut up, you two." Marlowe hissed. "The officer's coming."

They all stood at attention as the man walked around the corner.

"I already told you." he said irritably, "No salutes."

Annie and the rest of the soldiers let their arms down; Marlowe, however, remained as he was.

"Right, I called you here because there's actual work to be done. Something concerning the Scouts and the recent summons to the Capital."

She tensed, but kept her head bowed, listening closely.

"Our superiors have given us the word that they'll be passing through the main street sometime today. Your job will be to provide the convoy additional security. Usage of ODM within the city's limits has been authorized."

"Sir?" Marlowe spoke up. "What exactly are we supposed to be protecting the convoy against?"

The man regarded him oddly.

"I've never heard of anyone defying the government. There are petty criminals, sure, but I find it difficult to imagine any kind of organised group existing within the Walls would try to strike. What kind of motive would they have?"

The officer grunted.

"Well, you seem reliable. Alright, here you go." And he thrust the sheet of paper into Marlowe's hands. "Everything you need to know is right in here." He turned towards the door, opened and paused while the sun cast its light on the threshold.

"Ah, and one more thing. Don't make a mess of this, alright? Our reputation's on the line, here."

And with that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Marlowe stunned in his wake.

* * *

When they got outside, Marlowe started talking furiously.

"What the hell is he doing? We haven't been here a month and they're already shoving this mission onto us?"

Hitch sighed. "That was why I chose to join in the first place. Isn't that why _you_ joined?"

Marlowe glared at her.

"No. I'm nothing like the rest of you. I came here to restore order to the Military Police."

There was a brief silence in which his words seemed to reverberate in the air, almost ridiculous.

"And how do you plan to do that?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I'll make my way to the top. I'll do whatever it takes to get there. And when I do, I'll make damn sure the rest of this organization earns their keep." They all looked at him in total disbelief, and he went on. "I'm not saying they should die – I just want to return this place to the way it was meant to be run."

Hitch let out a shriek and doubled up, convulsing with the force of her laughter.

"Oh, God! I thought you were going to be boring!" She took deep breaths, still trembling with glee. "I really underestimated you, didn't I? Sorry!"

"That's an admirable goal." The other boy said. "I hope you achieve it."

Now Annie spoke up.

"Is it, really?"

They all looked at her.

"I think that when so-called good people like you achieve power – that's when it's over."

Marlowe regarded her in minor surprise.

"So you can talk after all. Why don't you keep going, if you've got something to say?"

_Am I really going along with this_? She thought dryly, but after a pause, she said:

"...You're outspoken for the right reasons, I suppose. There aren't many people like that nowadays. But I know they do exist." She allowed a pause while her words settled upon the company. "When society deems your kind to be useful, you get called special. So what do you call people who put themselves above others? Yesterday you called them evil. Cowards. Most of the cadets I knew just wanted a spot in the Military Police." Marlowe raised his eyebrows.

"You're trying to justify them?"

"No. I think we're cowards. And we're definitely evil. But doesn't that make us _normal_? If people are really as good as you claim, then this organization shouldn't be this corrupt. Isn't it more of a reflection on the way it's become?" Another pause followed this statement. Annie took a breath, searching for the right words. "What I'm trying to say is...even if I'm just someone who goes with the flow, I just want you to think of me as human. That's all I wanted to say."

"You done yet?" Hitch said. "I never thought I'd _want_ you to go back to being quiet."

"I guess it's like they say," Her fellow grinned. "Once the quiet ones get started..."

Marlowe flipped open a pocket watch and made a sound of dissatisfaction.

"We've wasted enough time talking. Let's go!"

Muttering their bewilderment at his sense of duty, they all headed towards the doors. Annie sighed inwardly, then turned to follow them. Something caught her attention. A figure in the corner of her vision, clad in green.

"_Annie_." Armin hissed.

She glanced at the retreating figures of her fellow MPs, but they were already far ahead. She entered the alley.

* * *

Now she stood at the mouth of the tunnel that served as entrance to the Under City and watched as the trio was swallowed by the darkness. There would be no sunlight to aid her in the catacombs. A feeling of dread lay heavy in her chest at the thought.

Eren had been right after all.

"Annie?" The Arlert boy was the first to notice her hesitance. The other two turned. "What's the matter?" He called.

"I can't help you if we're going that way." Her tone was calm, almost conversational. "The dark scares me."

Eren cast a doubtful grin up at her. "Coming from you? That's a laugh. Come on, we need to hurry." She did not move. He faltered, comprehension dawning upon him. "...Annie?"

"Yes, nothing a suicidal bastard like you would understand."

But Eren could not have understood her meaning more plainly.

"This isn't funny anymore, Annie–"

"You know, Armin," She cut him off, and her tone was harsh. "I don't understand what compelled you to ask for my help if you never trusted me in the first place."

Armin went very pale.

"You stole Marco's gear." He mumbled. "I knew it was his – I fixed it with him." She did not deny his words. Eren and Mikasa were watching him intently. "You killed the Titans we captured."

"Perhaps. If you're so sure I killed them, why did you wait a month to do anything?"

"I...I didn't want to believe it." His voice was small. "I didn't want to believe that you would plan all this." He took a shaky breath, forcing himself to look at her. "What about _you_, Annie? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

She paused, considering the point herself.

"I don't know." She said finally. "If I had known you were this aware...I suppose I would have acted differently." Eren stepped forward, panic in his tone.

"Annie, this isn't a goddamn joke! Come down here!"

Annie fought a strange desire to laugh. _What did you think would happen?_

Armin extended his hand in her direction, trying to retain some level of reason.

"Look, can't we talk about this–?"

"_Enough_." Mikasa was ahead of them all, sword drawn. "This is pointless. I'll defeat you again, Female Titan."

A stunned silence followed this proclamation. Armin and Eren turned to look at Mikasa, then back at Annie.

She grinned hollowly at them, and in the brilliant contrast the shadows cast, she looked strange as she addressed the trio.

"...You don't understand." She was quiet and disbelieving and, for the first time, there was a hint of fear in her voice. "I can't go down there. I've failed." She turned to Armin. "I'm glad I could be a good person to you. You were right about your bet."

In a rare display of subtlety, Eren said nothing, but looked beseechingly at her. Her eyes flashed an inconspicuous warning: _Don't_. The exchange only lasted a matter of seconds, but it did not go undetected by his companions. Together they glanced at him, then each other, then back at her. It would have been comical in any other situation.

"But now" ―she raised her hand to her mouth, and Armin raised the flare in his― "it's my turn!"

_BANG!_

Shouts rang out around them, and the once–empty square now came to life. The Scouts emerged from every place imaginable; the rooftops, behind walls and crates. Annie had mere seconds to react; she turned, and they had her. One caught her legs, another produced a gag, while two more held her arms. She paid them no heed.

Eren moved forward in alarm, but Mikasa threw her arm out in front of him with a shout: "Eren!"

The three in the tunnel looked at her, and she, at them. Her gaze flitted from Mikasa, to Armin, and finally, for a brief moment, she looked at Eren. The rapid succession of confusion, then understanding and desperation and _love _in his eyes was too much to bear.

As she held his gaze for a fraction of a second longer, something splintered, then broke within her.

_I'm sorry._

Annie flexed her hand, and her father's ring activated with a distinctive _shnk_.

She saw Armin's eyes widen in comprehension, just as Mikasa grabbed him by the arm, Eren by the back of the collar and sprinted down into the depths of the tunnel, away from the ensuing pandemonium. Eren shouted something desperate to his sister. Armin screamed at the assembled Scouts to run.

By then it was far too late.

All their cries were drowned in the deafening roar.

* * *

_A/N: So...I may have made a few nods to a couple scenes throughout the manga. This is the only way I can even fathom the whole Annie/Bertholdt concept from book 12: as a terrifically bittersweet/weird sort of relationship. D:_

_Also, good _GRAVY_, Eren, whose side are you ON!?_

_Edit 8/16/14: So someone pointed out that Arlet should be Arlert. This has been fixed. :)_

**SUPER UPDATE: 10/7/14**

**Filled in some areas of the story that I felt weren't quite focused enough with copious amounts of headcanon. Hope it's alright!**

**Read and review!**

*** — _Turnen_ is a German word for Gymnastics. The term has carried military connotations for a while, too. You can read more about it here! (remove the periods)**

**h.t.t.p.:././.u.s.a.c.a.c...a.r.m.y...m.i.l./.c.a.c.2./.c.s.g.c./carl/download/csipubs/APRT_**


	2. Complications

_Chapter One – Point – Five: Complications_

* * *

There was trouble even before the day the plan to capture the Female Titan was to be executed.

When Levi entered the threshold of the office, he found Erwin studying a worn map of Stohess spread out upon the table before him. He took up a more casual position against the doorframe and began without pause.

"We have a problem."

The statement hung in the air.

"It's Eren."

Erwin did not divert his attention from the map. Levi pressed on.

"The plan to capture the Female Titan is going to fail."

Now Erwin spoke.

"State your case."

"Eren left shortly after the briefing. I followed him."

Erwin paused.

"What did he do?"

"He found the target, then proceeded to discuss the plan."

"And did you intervene?"

Levi threw the man a look of reticent frustration that went unnoticed.

"That was my intention. However, I lacked a bucket of cold water to separate them." Another lengthy pause. Erwin got to his feet. "He is a _liability, _sir." Levi stressed the point. The other man shook his head.

"I am as aware as you of that fact. He still remains a vital component to our success."

He had neglected to mention the backlash from the public should they learn of the little affair between their target and the key player of their operations. Word of such a blunder on his watch would reflect poorly upon the Scouts. All the same, Levi figured that more slander was the least of their problems at the moment. He compromised.

"The least we can do is instruct Armin to keep an eye on him."

* * *

The boy was brought in several minutes later.

"Arlert." He looked up at the sound of his name, caught Erwin's eye and nodded.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a task for you. I want you to keep an eye on your friend."

Armin seemed taken aback.

"You're talking about Eren?"

"Yes." Armin looked between them with an expression of mixed confusion and apprehension; he glanced at Erwin, as if on the pretense of inquiring further, but he seemed to think better of it.

"I understand, sir."

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know this is short compared to that monster of a first chapter. XD Don't worry, Chapter Two is in the works! Armin is up next._

_To clear up any confusion that may occur, this scene takes place one day before the plan to capture the Female Titan._

_Read and review!_


	3. Volition

_Chapter Two: Volition_

* * *

Armin woke early on the morning of the plan's execution, feeling slightly ill. It had been difficult to sleep the night before; a hundred questions still burned in his mind, all unanswered. He had managed to force himself into a sort of restless slumber, nonetheless.

He sat up and fumbled, first for the lantern on the bedside table, then for the empty pitcher at the side of the bed. Once the light was lit, he stumbled across the room to the doorway.

His footsteps echoed in the empty corridor; his thoughts, however, raced furiously inside his head.

How was he going to pull this off? He had no real reason to trust Annie. There was always the possibility that she already suspected something...

Though if his previous encounter with the Female Titan had proven anything, she probably did. The thought did little to alleviate his fears.

Soon enough he was in the courtyard. A thin mist rolled over the cobblestone as he made his way towards the well. He was still thinking.

There had been the ominous order: _Keep an eye on your friend_. Why did Eren need to be watched? Had he let on something that they weren't aware of? Or was it merely because of his initial reluctance to accept the Female Titan's identity?

The pitcher was filled, thus, he made his way back to the main room. He poured the water into the basin. Armin took a breath, then leant down and cupped the water in his hands, splashed it on his face. The liquid was cool and a faint, metallic odor lingered.

Mikasa had been absent from this meeting. Did Erwin not trust her? He had lived alongside the pair long enough to sense when trouble was at hand, but there was no sign of any bad blood between Eren and Mikasa. They were all very close to one another. If the closeness of their friendship was the problem, then why had Erwin called _him_, and only him, down?

He looked up into the mirror and felt the dread rise in him. The Commander had trusted him with this. Clearly, he had more than enough faith in his abilities. The thought was strangely disturbing.

Armin dressed whilst the foreboding continued to fester in his chest.

* * *

His fellows were soon up and about, though they were not as tired or anxious. Eren, however, was uncharacteristically stoic. Armin brushed it off. The plan hinged upon the three of them, after all; perhaps he had not been the only one experiencing a restless night.

Shortly after breakfast, they gathered around one table to discuss a final run-through of the plan, headed by Erwin, Levi and Hange. The worn map of Stohess was covered with markers representing the various teams; Team One was to be stationed at this street, Team Two was on the rooftops, and so forth.

"Are there any questions?" Erwin said.

No one spoke up.

"Very well. You're dismissed."

They filed out to their respective destinations. Armin was the only one who did not move.

"Armin?"

He jumped at the sound of his name, and turned to see Hange looking at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded.

"Good luck."

* * *

The sun had risen hours ago. There was still a feeling of self-awareness as Armin made his way down the winding streets towards Stohess's Military Police headquarters. He took a turn into a dark, decrepit alley near the building in question. All he could do now was wait.

He leant back against the wall and almost immediately recoiled at the soft, wet _squish _that met his ears. A squeak of revulsion stuck in his chest as he turned to see whatever had made the noise.

Just a patch of moss.

Still recovering from that nasty shock, he performed a last-minute run-through of what strategy he had left to him. He heard the voices of the soldiers, muffled and indistinguishable, for a lengthy amount of time. Precious seconds ticked by. Armin eventually lost count of how much time had passed, distracted by the furious pounding of his heart against his ribcage. After what seemed to be an eternity of this, the gate opened, and the MPs headed out.

Annie hung back.

The moment her head turned in his general direction, he hissed:

"_Annie_."

Annie froze, did a double take. Armin gestured frantically towards himself. She cast a cursory glance back at the retreating figures of the MPs before she turned decisively upon her heel and walked over to join him in the alley.

"Armin?" Her tone was more surprised than her demeanor. He nodded.

"I see you're already a full-fledged MP." Her gaze shifted to his cloak, a look of mild confusion on her features.

"This? It's a porter outfit." He drew back the cloak to reveal the gear concealed beneath. "The rain gear hides my maneuvering equipment." Annie's attention returned to his face, analyzing.

"I'll get to the point, then." Armin said quickly. "We need your help. Can you come with us and help Eren escape?" She remained impassive.

"Where is he going to run?"

"I can't tell you. We don't intend to defy the monarchy openly; we're just going to hide him temporarily. We need time to gather our evidence." A flicker of emotion crossed her face, but it was gone as quickly as he had witnessed it.

"And what kind of evidence would that be?"

_She already knew_. He faltered.

"Sorry. I can't say that, either." Annie nodded.

"Good luck to you, then." And with that, she turned away from him. The crushing weight in his chest now burst.

"No—_wait_! Don't you understand!? They'll kill him!"

She paused.

"Mankind doesn't have a chance without him, not with the way things are headed! _We_ don't have a chance!"

Another period of silence. Armin knew by the subtle shift in her stature that his argument was not doing well to convince her. He went on hurriedly.

"I know this doesn't sound convincing, but I — I've run out of options, and we need the assistance of one of the Military Police to get through Sina's checkpoints." He stopped to catch his breath, mouth dry. "We'll try to keep you out of trouble, though I can't promise anything." He waited for her response.

"Do I look like a sort of good person to you?" Her tone was weary.

Armin hesitated before speaking.

"Erm...I'd rather not put it like that. It more or less implies good and bad as a term of convenience. And, well, everyone's a bad person to someone else." Armin cringed inwardly at the way this sounded, but he had gone too far to back down now. "My point is, if you don't help us, well...that would make you a bad person to _me._"

The silence that followed was the longest yet.

Annie exhaled through her nose.

"Fine." She withdrew a small ring from her jacket. "I'm in."

* * *

A bit of the tension was alleviated when Eren finally showed up. With a last glance back at the retreating carriage, he joined the three of them. But there was something off. There was not a spoken word between them, yet there was a feeling in the air, indirect yet almost tangible. He wondered whether Mikasa could sense it, too.

They set off through the dusty streets. It was only a few minutes before they had their first encounter with Military Police members. A pair stood idly to greet them.

"Who are these, then?" The first asked. Annie responded easily.

"They're with me." The other man surveyed the three of them. For a moment Armin wondered if, despite the general incompetence among the MPs, they actually were going to be caught, but to his great relief, the two quickly brushed it off. The four continued down the street.

"Armin." He realized she was talking to him. "What was your plan?"

"We would have broken through security with our mobility gear."

"Wouldn't it have been less trouble to escape before you reached Stohess?"

"Well, I figured that the switch wouldn't work without terrain as complex as the city's. Playing along with the Capital's expectations and slipping away seemed like it would buy us more time."

There was a pause.

"Alright, then."

* * *

"There it is!" Armin whispered, gesturing to the flight of stairs descending into darkness. Annie slowed to a halt.

"Here?"

"Yes." said Armin, relief flooding his voice. "This tunnel connects to an exit close to the outer gate." He chanced a glance at the other two; they seemed to share his sentiment. He went in first; Mikasa and Eren followed close behind him. "Taking the underground passage should be much safer..."

Armin stopped suddenly, struck by the feeling that something was very wrong. He turned to see Annie, still at the top of the stairs, watching them closely.

This wasn't going to plan; why hadn't she followed them into the passage?

"Annie?"

"I can't help you if we're going that way." He did not like how calm her voice was. "The dark scares me."

Eren grinned dubiously up at her. "Coming from you? That's a laugh. Come on, we need to hurry." She did not move, and he faltered. "...Annie?"

"Yes, nothing a suicidal bastard like you would understand."

Eren seemed to be losing his nerve.

"This isn't funny anymore, Annie–"

"You know, Armin," She cut him off, and her tone was harsh. "I don't understand what compelled you to ask for my help if you never trusted me in the first place."

Terror gripped him. "You stole Marco's gear." He mumbled. "I knew it was his – I fixed it with him."

She did not deny his words. Eren and Mikasa were watching him intently. "You killed the Titans we captured."

"Perhaps. If you're so sure I killed them, why did you wait a month to do anything?"

Armin could only stare at her in horror.

"I...I didn't want to believe it." His voice was small. "I didn't want to believe that you would plan all this." He took a shaky breath, forcing himself to look at her.

"What about _you_, Annie? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

She paused, as if considering the point herself.

"I don't know." She said finally. "If I had known you were this aware...I suppose I would have acted differently." Eren stepped forward.

"Annie, this isn't a goddamn joke! Come down here!"

Armin extended his hand in her direction, trying to retain some level of reason. If they could just keep her occupied...

"Look, can't we talk about this–?"

But Mikasa moved ahead of them, sword drawn.

"_Enough_." She said coldly. "This is pointless. I'll defeat you again, Female Titan."

Silence. Eren and he quickly glanced at her, then back to Annie.

Annie grinned hollowly at them, and in the brilliant contrast the shadows cast, Armin saw the very same fear that plagued him echoed in her features.

"...You don't understand." She said quietly. "I can't go down there. I've failed."

Now Eren looked to Annie with a silent, desperate plea.

And Armin saw it then, in the stricken expression of his best friend in the world. _This_ was the reason they had called him. A wave of fear washed over him, paralyzing. Mikasa must have seen the look on his face and followed his gaze. They looked at each other, then turned back to the target.

Annie turned to address him. "I'm glad I could be a good person to you. You were right about your bet. But now" – she raised her hand to her mouth, and Armin gripped the flare gun in his – "it's my turn!"

Despite the dread clouding his mind, Armin did not hesitate.

_BANG_!

The Scouts emerged from every place imaginable; the rooftops, behind walls and crates. Annie had mere seconds to react; she turned, and they had her. One caught her legs, another produced a gag, while two more held her arms.

Eren gave a yell and made to step forward, but he was held back by Mikasa.

Annie flexed her hand, and there was a distinctive _shnk_. Armin's eyes widened in comprehension, just as Mikasa took hold of his arm.

_The ring._

"_Run_!" Armin screamed in desperation, but the looks of confusion upon their faces told him that his words were delivered too late. All became a blur. The blinding flash of light behind them was the only warning they had; the screams above were silenced in the wake of cracking stone and the deafening roar of the ensuing transformation.

Now, surrounded by the dying and chaos, the realization that Eren had allied himself alongside the target hit him, harder than any physical blow.

_Oh, God._

How much had he told her? What was he going to say to him?

He had seen Eren's reluctance, brushed it off as nothing more than a trademark of his stubborn sense of loyalty to his friends, they all had...but he had never guessed that it would lead to anything like _this_.

Armin felt the bile rise in his throat, and he shuddered.

"Can you stand? _Run_!" cried Mikasa as she hauled a shaking, oddly silent Eren to his feet. Her words could not have been delivered at a better time, for no sooner had the warning left her lips that a huge, skinless hand forced its way down the tunnel, blotting out the light from above. It collided with the opposing wall and shot towards them.

The trio raced down the passageway, not daring to look behind them.

As Armin ran, his frantic thoughts became words. "She knew I was lying from the start. And she _knew_ we were going to ambush her! I—"

"Think about it later," said Mikasa, "but tell me — what's the plan?" Armin snapped out of his thoughts to the present. She was watching him intently.

_All I can do now is try and keep us together._

"Right. Join up with Team Three and get above ground, and go straight to Plan B: we fight Ann–the Female Titan." He looked at Eren. "You know what to do, right? Transform and help us capture her?" Eren gave a nod, slow and apprehensive.

Armin could just make out the tiny figures of the third Team at the end of the passageway.

"Hey! What's happening?" One shouted.

"The plan failed!" Armin called, "Move to Plan—"

But the rest of his words were lost as another deafening explosion split the air, and the members of Team Three were crushed beneath the Titan's foot. The force of the impact seemed to reverberate inside his very being. Slowly, the creature raised its foot from the tunnel, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

The three recovered from the blast. The remnants of Team Three now lay buried under the cascade of rubble. Eren recovered first, staring at the debris as if he could not comprehend the sight before him.

"We...we need to help them." He mumbled finally. Mikasa gripped his shoulder.

"Stay back." She scowled up at the opening. "What is she doing? Does she not care if Eren dies?"

Armin shook his head.

"She made that hole betting that we wouldn't get crushed in the process. It's a crazy move, but a good one." He glanced nervously down the passageway. "...What are we going to do? She's got us cornered."

Eren spoke up.

"I'll transform. Like I did with the cannons in Trost." Mikasa and Armin looked back at him. He was pale, trembling slightly, but determined. "Come here." They huddled around him. "Hold on!" They braced themselves and Eren bit into his hand with a _crunch_.

Nothing happened. Blood began to ooze from his wound.

"_Shit_!"

Armin wheeled around to find Eren on his knees, clutching his bloodied hand. Tentatively, he began.

"You can't transform if you don't have a concrete goal, right? Try again — keep the image in your mind!"

"I am!" Eren protested.

"Are you, really?" Mikasa knelt down beside him. They stared at one another for a moment. Eren looked away to continue gnawing desperately at his hand. "...Don't tell me you think you just imagined Annie to be the Female Titan!? Think about what you just saw! She was the one who killed our squadmates!"

"Shut up!" He snapped. "I'm doing it!"

For a minute, they waited. Armin stood up and surveyed each end of the tunnel with a critical eye.

"...You know it's true, don't you? So—" Mikasa gripped his shoulder "—doesn't that mean you have to fight her?" Against his better judgment, Armin looked back at his comrades; Eren wrenched his shoulder from her grasp and continued to gnaw fruitlessly at his knuckles. Mikasa went on coolly. "Or are there some sort of special feelings that are holding you back?"

Now Eren glared at her, and there was something strange in his eyes. What was it? Anger? Guilt? An unspoken acknowledgement to her claim?

A combination of dismay and utter incredulity showed on her features.

As Armin watched the pair, something clicked into place. Sensing things were about to worsen, he quickly cut in.

"I have a plan." They both turned their attention to him. He drew his blades, using one to point down the tunnel. "Mikasa and I will run down this passageway to each entrance. Annie will have to choose to deal with one of us. While that happens, you have to get out of here! The soldiers will deal with her somehow."

Eren did not take the concept well.

"What!? One of you is going to die!"

"And all three of us are dead if we stay here. Mikasa, get in position!"

"Wait—Mikasa!" But she was already running. Armin paused, knelt down to face him.

"Eren." He said quietly. "You're my friend. I won't regard you as anything less. But I want to see what's out there, beyond the walls. That was our promise. And I'm going to see it through to the end, with or without you." He stood up, turned. "Good luck."

The urge to vomit, ever present, had returned. Once more, he willed himself not to.

There was no going back now.

* * *

_A/N: More revelations and awkward plot twists!  
Chapter Three coming soon!_

_Update 10/27/14: Added a few bits of information here and there so the overall flow was less jittery. I intend this instance to be the last time I meddle in what I post. _


	4. Pursuance

_Chapter Three: Pursuance_

* * *

It was early evening when it happened.

The two of them were situated in the tiny room. Armin was seated at the table, brow furrowed slightly in a state of total concentration, jotting down notes in a tiny, year-worn book; Mikasa was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, feeling just as restless.

"Armin, is it?"

They looked up. A man stood there, clad in the traditional Regiment uniform. Armin nodded.

"Commander Erwin wanted to see you."

Armin froze, casting a troubled half-glance back at Mikasa.

"Er...now?"

"Yes. Care to accompany me?"

Armin had already sat up from the chair, hastily straightening out his shirt. "O-of course, sir!"

The two departed, and Mikasa was left alone with her thoughts. She tried counting seconds for a little while, but this lost its appeal quickly, and so she began to pace again, every once in a while chancing a restless glance at the setting sun outside the window, wondering when Armin would be back. Time seemed to slow to a crawl at the prospect of awaiting his return.

As Mikasa continued to reflect, another, disturbing thought occurred to her; why had Commander Erwin not called her in alongside Armin?

She recalled the 57th Expedition: the forest, the smell of pine and blood, the sight of Eren's form abducted by the Female Titan and the sense of utter helplessness that had overtaken her wits, then quickly given way to burning hatred. She scowled.

_Perhaps my failure has forced them to reconsider?_

Yes, that was more than possible. In her blind anger and resurging thirst for vengeance, she had ignored direct orders and caused Captain Levi to suffer ample injuries; Armin, meanwhile, had done nothing but continue to prove himself.

The thought brought forth a small surge of additional guilt and resentment, and with it, a fresh wave of shame in the wake of such childish emotion. Armin had committed no such wrong as she had. The presence of her emotional weakness vexed her.

The sound of footfalls interrupted her thoughts. Mikasa looked up to see Armin standing on the threshold, an expression of distinct unease upon his face. She regarded him furtively, hoping he could not read the leftover bitterness in her expression.

"Commander Erwin wanted a word." He clarified. She held his gaze for a moment, trying to discern what else he might be thinking, but upon gleaning little but his increased anxiety, she turned away.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, stepping into the room and taking a seat across from her.

"I think there's something wrong with Eren." If Armin had appeared uneasy before, he was all the more so upon hearing this statement.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, though he would not quite meet her eyes.

"He's been acting strange ever since yesterday."

"Maybe he's just worried about the mission tomorrow." He chuckled. "I know _I_ am." Mikasa frowned.

"Maybe."

But as the day of the mission came, it was clear that something _was_ wrong with Eren. He had left at the break of dawn the morning before, returned several hours later with a strange air of exultation and without so much as a word to where he had been; even Jean's goading remarks failed to bring about an anticipated retort. Today he was pale, his eyes were dull with lack of sleep, and he was not prone to have words with anyone.

Was he simply nervous about the mission, as Armin had suggested?

No. There was a different fear in his eyes, more complex than simple concern over failure. Desperation. Absolute in its subsistence, far deeper than what could be put into words. Mikasa recognized this fear because she knew it well, after years of death and suffering. It was as if an old friend had resurfaced.

But what was he afraid of?

He couldn't possibly be having second thoughts about the mission. However unsure he had been, Eren had, after all, agreed to comply with their terms. She knew her brother, more than well enough after the years they had lived alongside each other. There was simply no way he would betray that which he had fought her tooth and nail for, and certainly not over some injudicious preconception over the enemy. Mikasa knew also by the occasional, furtive looks that Armin kept flashing her that she was not alone in thinking of ulterior reasons for the sudden change in her brother's demeanor.

Yet try as she might, Mikasa could not justify the reason for such emotion. Frustrated, she joined the crowd of soldiers exiting out into the bright morning sun.

* * *

Two hours later, the group of Scouts was well on its way in the midst of Stohess. The sun was blinding, so Mikasa moved into the shade of a nearby building to wait for Armin.

She was free to reflect as she saw fit, without the distraction of others. But there was little to think about, really. Her responsibility was to ensure the success of this mission. She had failed twice before on account of her arrogance, and it would be the last time she would repeat this mistake.

Reassured, she let her thoughts drift once again to Eren's unusual behavior.

He had returned the previous evening in high spirits; the happiest she had seen him in months. The more she thought about it, the more she realized happy was not the right word – _giddy_ was a more suitable description. Today, he was anything but giddy.

There had to be more to this. They were all nervous about the mission. But the mere existence of her brother's uncharacteristic diffidence was more than enough to convince her of something more. If he was truly set on seeing the mission through to the end, then he would not hesitate for a moment. He had never once displayed such constraint when it came to furthering mankind's progress.

But Eren was hesitant. Given the most undeniable of suggestions to the enemy's identity, he had looked to them all through the eyes of a boy with everything to lose. She knew his foolish sense of loyalty, but this was profound.

And of course, it begged the question: what made Annie Leonhardt so unique?

Mikasa silently dreaded that answer. She would not dwell on the matter now. No, she thought, she would hear it from her brother's words, and his alone.

Thus, her resolve became a silent mantra.

_I will not fail again._

Armin reappeared after a few minutes.

"She's agreed to help us."

* * *

They met up with Annie in the span of half an hour and made their way to the designated checkpoint in a decent amount of time. Jean was already there, looking resigned to the worst. They watched the procession pass by them. The minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness, and still there was no sign of Eren.

Her hand fiddled with the hilt of her sword beneath her cloak to discourage the beginnings of anxiousness. Any minute now.

One of the carriages stopped in front of them. Eren jumped from the rear compartment as Jean quickly moved to take his place and, with a last nervous glance back at the retreating carriage, joined them.

It hit her almost immediately that there was something very different now in the air amidst the four of them. The fear from that morning remained, yet alongside it was something entirely new. Dangerous. This feeling was not only reserved to her brother, no; both he and the target shared this unspoken sentiment.

Their situation was worse than she had predicted, then. It would have been bad enough if her brother was the only one to exhibit this sense. Now the target was returning that very same vibe.

They shared a connection.

Mikasa knew by Armin's half-glance around at the pair that he could sense it, too, though perhaps not as distinctly as she. He looked discreetly to her in silent communication, and she read the question in his eyes: _What do we do?_

For answer, she turned her gaze back to Eren.

_We see the mission through to the end._

The plan fell apart once they reached the Under City. It was clear to Mikasa that Annie was more than aware of what they intended to do. How? Commander Erwin had gone to considerable lengths to ensure that this plan would go off without a hitch. There was no time to think. There was never a good time to reminisce, she thought irritably.

That aside, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands if they were ever to succeed. So she stepped ahead of her faltering comrades, cast her cloak aside and withdrew her sword without hesitation.

"_Enough_."

She would finish what Captain Levi had started. There would be no next time, no second thought.

"This is pointless. I'll defeat you again, Female Titan."

Mikasa could not fail to acknowledge the horror etched upon Armin's face as he looked at their companion, the flash of a warning in the target's eyes. The silent imploration in her brother's posture was almost pitiful. But the enemy did not deserve pity.

And she would receive none from her.

* * *

"I have a plan." Armin used a blade to indicate his endeavor, motioning towards at opposite ends of the tunnel. "Mikasa and I will run down this passageway to each entrance. Annie will have to choose to deal with one of us." He looked at Eren. "While that happens, you have to get out of here! The soldiers will deal with her somehow."

"What!? One of you is going to die!" Eren protested.

"And all three of us are dead if we stay here. Mikasa, get in position!"

Mikasa released his arm and was halfway down to the end of the tunnel when she heard Eren cry out:

"_How are you able to fight_?"

She stopped, turned. He was only a few feet away, and even at a distance she could read the expression upon his features; guilt-ridden, hurt and unsure, like a small child separated from its parents.

There were a number of things she would have liked very much to say, but now was not the time. So she looked him dead in the eyes and uttered the phrase that she knew he would understand.

"What else can we do? This world is a cruel place."

Leaving him to ponder her statement, she continued down the tunnel. Yes, she thought, he would understand her words, better, perhaps, than anyone could. Absolute freedom had been their ultimate goal.

Now she could not help but to question the validity of her brother's motives. She had seen the terror in Armin's eyes. Eren could not have simply cast aside his lifelong dream for the sake of this girl, who was their enemy.

But there was little else that could explain his actions. She supposed Armin had simply chosen to ignore the signs, no matter how obvious they became. They all had.

The irony of this situation was almost ridiculous.

The sun was blinding after the long minutes spent in near-total darkness, and she quickly turned to look back at Eren. He was still on his knees, still clutching his hand. As she watched, he slowly raised his head and looked to where she was. His eyes found hers. The emotion within was intricate; terror, anguish, resentment, guilt, all were there.

But above all else, there was acceptance. And Mikasa knew, without a doubt, that he understood her words perfectly.

He turned his attention to the ceiling and raised a hand to his mouth. Sensing what he was about to do, she shot out towards the light of day, just as the flash of light filled the tunnel.

A great roar of sound and was all she could hear for a moment; wincing at the harshness of the sunlight, she turned as someone called her name.

"Mikasa!" She whirled around to see Armin running towards her. It was a miracle he could make himself heard over the battle raging behind them.

"What's happened?"

"Eren's decided to fight!" Armin reported breathlessly. "At least, I _think_ he has." Together they turned just in time to see the Rogue Titan take off, in hot pursuit of the Female Titan.

"We've got to cover him!" Mikasa shouted.

They took off across the rooftops. Armin quickly fell behind her, but that was not unexpected. He would catch up, eventually. The Titans, meanwhile, were quickly advancing the fight to a more open street. Mikasa grit her teeth and sped across a few more buildings, landing just in time to watch as Eren hurled the Female Titan into a building.

With a feeble lurch of her gut, she recognized the building to be the Church. The target recovered quickly, making a mad dash back into the streets. The other Scouts moved to detain the creature. The Titan swung its arm into one of the many buildings, showering chunks of debris upon its pursuers. Cries of shock rang out among the team as they scattered to avoid this offensive maneuver. Mikasa sped up, far ahead of all the chaos, cut sharply to the left and leapt off the top of the nearest building at the incoming creature. In midair, her blades flashed white in the sun, and she swung up, using the target's momentum to her advantage. Her timing came too early, leaving two deep gouges across its face next to its eye. A spray of crimson stained her uniform, skin stinging with the abnormal heat.

She landed with a thud upon the nearest roof. Armin touched down soon after.

"Good work, Mikasa!" He called. "Now go from outside her field of vision!"

_I missed_, she thought bitterly, but responded: "Understood!" She turned as he kicked off, hunched in preparation to launch once more.

_I have to take full responsibility for my actions._

Mikasa tensed. The target was moving away.

_And I'll start with you._

But as her fingers twitched upon her gas triggers, the Female Titan veered suddenly into the left street. Eren was right behind her. She followed their progress and gave a start.

_A clearing!_

Her fellow squad-mates had noticed too; four or five gathered on the rooftop she inhabited.

"We can't follow them!" One man shouted. "We'll have to go around!"

A second rounded on him. "She'll get away if we wait! We have to act _now_!"

"Split into two groups!" Hange barked. The group of Scouts spread out around the streets, forming a loose ring around the two Titans. Mikasa looked over to where Armin had finally caught up with her, wheezing.

"He seems to be in better control of himself this time, at any rate." Hange observed. Recovering, Armin glanced at her.

"What do we do?"

Hange turned to the scene before them, readjusting her glasses.

"We wait."

As they surveyed the battle, Sasha's frenzied tangent about "cornered animals" and "underestimating the forest" came back to her. She wanted to intervene somehow, but knew that it would be suicidal to do so. So she watched. Eren seemed to be holding his own; however, the Female Titan soon overtook him. But this was only for a moment, because when the dust settled, they could all see as it struggled violently against his grip, but Eren did not falter.

Relief made its presence known within the back of Mikasa's mind.

"Cut her off! NOW!"

They all rushed in, moving towards the target. The Female Titan was now attempting to pry its leg free of Eren's jaws. They were halfway to the pair when she succeeded in freeing herself.

The assembled Scouts could only pursue their target as it fled, startlingly fast despite its wounded leg. The distinct cracking of its flesh sounded before it leapt up and dug hardened fingers into the surface of Wall Sina. And as they watched in horror, it began to scale the structure with surprising speed.

"She's fast!" Armin cried, despair fueling his voice. "At this rate she's going to get away!"

Something clicked. A wave of calm overtook her anger.

_I can't let her escape._

"No, she isn't." Her voice was low.

_I_ won't_ let her escape._

And she flew.

"Wait, Mikasa! You won't make it!"

Mikasa ignored him. Her attention was fixed upon her target as she ascended with breakneck speed, the wind stinging her face. She screwed up her eyes against the pain and with a cry, slashed through the fingers of its right hand. She felt the right blade give, and realized she had dulled the left with the force of the blow.

_Damn!_

The Titan's arm fell, hanging limply at its side. Precious seconds were all she had. She discarded her right blade, doubled back, and with another expert flash of her blade, the Titan was falling. She landed atop the creature's forehead, discerned the emotion in its eyes and felt a rush, indescribable and incomparable.

"Annie," Mikasa said softly, "_fall._"

The Female Titan had already begun the descent.

* * *

A/N: And that's Ackerman down. Guess who's up next. ;)  
Also, I have 30 followers at the time of Chapter 3. I think that's kinda cool, timing-wise.  
Thank you for the wait! Read and review!


End file.
